An electronic cigarette comprises a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly. In the prior art, the electronic cigarette includes a disposable electronic cigarette and a non-disposable electronic cigarette. The disposable electronic cigarette usually doesn't have a charging function, and tobacco juice in the disposable electronic cigarette cannot be used up usually, which causes the waste of the tobacco juice. In the non-disposable electronic cigarette, the battery assembly is detachably connected to the atomizing assembly. In the battery assembly, a charging interface of the battery assembly is an electrode connecting member connected to the atomizing assembly. When the battery assembly is charged, the atomizing assembly needs to be detached from the battery assembly, so that the battery assembly can be charged. FIG. 1 shows a charging schematic diagram of the battery assembly. However, it will cost much time and energy to adopt the aforementioned charging way, and connection portions between the atomizing assembly and the battery assembly will be worn or loose easily, after the charging way is adopted in a long time. Furthermore, the atomizing assembly will be lost, when the atomizing assembly is detached from the battery assembly, which is inconvenient for a user.